


There and back again

by Lorinand



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo and Dís met when they were both old, F/F, Love never dies, Return to Erebor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorinand/pseuds/Lorinand
Summary: 【爬过来存个档_(:з」∠)_】电影里的比尔博从未再回过孤山，而书里也只是提到他后来去过了河谷一带。但我愿意想象他最后还是回去了那座山，去见了他长眠山下的朋友。他已经度过了相当圆满的一生，有过挚爱的家人，有过亲密的朋友，有热爱的书本和写作，也有过一场盛大的冒险，而剩下的心愿不过就是电影里所说的：“我想再回去，在幽暗密林的小径上徜徉，探访长湖镇，再看一眼孤山。”他用了大半生去回忆那次冒险，却绝非源于痛苦，而是绵延不息的爱。





	There and back again

（一）

他在四月的某个傍晚抵达。

在这样的季节里，即便是严寒如北地，也能从空气里闻到淡淡的花香。同行的矮人把马车停在了人声鼎沸的城门口，而他早已扶着车窗，按捺不住地探出了头。时隔六十年后，在周围一波波的交谈声与笑语中，他又看到了那座日光笼罩下的城邦。

他早已想不起它从前的样子，也从来都拒绝去回忆。只唯独记得那日有雪纷纷扬扬地飘下，与遍地的血和污泥融在一起。寒冷，彻骨的寒冷，和不绝于耳的哀嚎，后来一同组成了他挥散不去的梦魇。

不过，一切痕迹都已消失在时光里，仿佛它们从未出现在他的生命。而河谷城——北边最为繁荣的贸易中心之一和重要的交通枢纽，如今他正站在它平整宽阔的街道上，微仰着头注视着这座久违的城邦。在他的身侧，高耸的房屋一路延伸向了远方。道路的尽头遥遥地坐落着一座雄伟的钟楼，夕阳的余晖洒落在它的顶端，也为上面河谷城的徽记镀上了一层淡金色的光芒。城内熙熙攘攘的集市仍未散场，而除去随处可见的当地人外，还有不少矮人商贩正在沿途兜售他们那些让人驻足的工艺品。甚至有一次他略略睁大了眼，看到三三两两的精灵闲适地走过来，但无一人投去讶异的目光。  
被血染过的土地，也终将回归和平与安宁。

“真好。”他暗自低头笑了笑，随即拿过一旁的行路仗，起身步入了人流中。

这大概就是，你们曾在话语里描述过的景象吧。

 

（二）

 

他并不急着离开，尽管只要一抬头，就能看到那座高耸的山峰。而他正坐在小酒馆里，饶有兴趣地看着一群矮人与当地人叫嚷着拼酒。尽管习惯了大半生的宁静生活，他还是莫名享受这种吵吵闹闹的氛围。

只除去一点：哈比人在这里显然并不属于常见的一族。而那两个坐在角落的少年，自他进来起便一直好奇地朝这边张望，并不时地窃窃私语。他略带探究地看过去，却注意到两人有着极其相似的面容，而举手投足间也显示着十足的默契，看起来应该是对兄弟。

有什么在心底莫名地软化了。

热情的女招待在此时为他上了一大杯啤酒。而他拿起喝了一口，便举起酒杯遥遥地朝着那一桌的人微笑示意。两人看起来都被吓了一跳，其中一个更是表情夸张地呛了一口酒。但终究是少年心性，他看到他们埋头嘀咕了一阵，便兴奋地你推着我我推着你地走了过来。

“所以，你们想知道什么？”他示意他们坐下，便直直地问道。

两兄弟看起来有点被戳中心事的脸红，犹豫片刻后，其中一位便开口问道：“能否告诉我们你从哪里来？你看起来既不像本地人，也并不像山那边的矮人。”

“我是来自夏尔的哈比人。”

“夏尔？”“哈比人？”

“我似乎听说过一个哈比人勇士的故事……”个头稍大的少年微微皱起眉头，不确定地说道。

“我也听过！听说他有无比锋利的宝剑和刀枪不入的铠甲！”

“还和巨龙搏斗却毫发无损！”他们彼此对视了一眼，兴奋地齐声喊道。

他的酒杯猛烈地晃了晃，而他清了清嗓子，努力收起了脸上古怪的表情：“我在夏尔似乎从未听说过这样的故事。”

“夏尔……是在很远很远的地方吗？”个头较小的少年托着腮问道。

“是啊，远在这世界的另一头。远到，也许一生都回不去第二次。”

他开始为他们讲述那个遥远的安宁之乡。他讲起夏尔的森林、草地和小河，讲起哈比屯春日的花香和夏天夜空的绚丽烟花，讲起袋底洞的花园和美味的香籽蛋糕。而他的思绪也跟着越飞越远，有无数的回忆似藤蔓般生长起来，直至将他缠绕。

“如果你们要去夏尔，记得带上一个向导。”

他缓缓吐出一个烟圈，并凝神看它盘旋着上升。

“我曾有一个朋友，他第一次来拜访我的时候就迷路了两次。”

兄弟俩在酒馆快要打烊的时候起身向他告别。

“我还有最后一个问题，”个头较小的那位眨着眼睛说道，“既然哈比人都不愿远离家园，那你又为何会千里迢迢来到这里？”

“我吗？”

他苍老的脸上浮起了柔和的笑意，却不知怎的看起来有些悲伤。而他的眼睛，似乎透过他们看向了很远的地方。

“我来看望那位迷路的朋友。”

 

（三）

他已很久不曾做梦。刚回到夏尔的时候，他几乎夜夜拥着那件破烂不堪的披风坐在壁炉前，静静地看着跳跃的火光一点一点熄灭，却依然毫无睡意。后来终于能够勉强入眠，却又时常被噩梦缠绕。他总是不断回到那个寒冷的冬天，回到他曾蜷缩着啜泣的冰原上，回到那人毫无生气的躯体边。直到佛罗多住进了袋底洞，他的生活才总算恢复了正常。时间使疼痛不再尖锐，也让某些面孔在岁月里变得模糊。而那些故人和旧事，都渐渐地不再入梦来。

但今晚却是个例外。

这夜，河谷城麦酒的清香又带他回到了遥远的故土，回到了冬日暖意融融的袋底洞里。他梦到自己如往常一样坐在摇椅里，边抽着烟斗，边安静地看着夜幕降临。  
但久违的敲门声却突然响起，然后有群再熟悉不过的人涌进了门内。年纪最小的两兄弟首先兴奋地冲了过来，叫嚷着把呆立原地的他抱了个满怀，而白胡子的巴林乐呵呵地站在一旁看。他还未反应过来，又被一大群矮人团团围住。他们轮流上前来拥抱他，并纷纷抱怨夏尔实在太远，这次又没能赶上下午茶。他照例被闹得晕头转向，却依然忙碌着一一应着他们的要求，甚至对这群人差点又搬空自己的储藏室这事也毫无意见。

“这可不像平时的你啊，老朋友。”如果甘道夫在场的话，一定会眯着眼这样点评。

但谁会在意呢？他咧着嘴笑起来，然后举起酒杯一饮而尽。

只是，似乎还有人缺席了。他迷迷糊糊地想到。

而敲门声在此时应景地响起。矮人们安静了片刻，便一齐催促着主人去开门。他的心为着不知名的缘由飞快地跳着，然后他定了定神，便伸出手去一把拉开了木门。

冬夜的风挟着寒气扑了进来，冲散了酒精带来的燥热。在门开的瞬间，那人就从雪地里转过身来。他蓝黑色的斗篷几乎与暗沉的天幕融为了一体，而漫天的雪花仍在夜空中飞扬，也无声地落在了他的肩上。他的头发几乎被雪水濡湿了大半，鼻尖也冻得略微发红，但他的唇角翘起，一如记忆中的模样。

“抱歉，我又来晚了。”

那人低头看着犹在呆立的他，微笑着说道。

 

（四）

索林曾为他讲起埃雷勃。他说它虽建在地下，却绝不像人们想象的那般寒冷黑暗。它的大殿宏伟而宽广，有无尽的阶梯层层盘旋至地底。万千灯火似繁星般在城中的每一个角落闪耀，夜夜都不曾熄灭。而他侧仰着头，看到点点星光自那座遥远的城市飘进了那人的眼眸。但它们突然燃烧起来，最后化成了熊熊的火焰。

他知道对方又想起了什么，但也只能沉默着伸出手去，轻轻地覆在了那人的肩头。他自己从未经历过流离失所之痛，却在那刻与他感同身受。

良久的静默后，他听到一声绵长的叹息。随后，有只温热的手也覆了上来，轻轻地回握住他的。索林眼里愤怒的光芒已经褪去，而他的声音似晚风般拂过了他的心头。  
“我希望你会喜欢上它，比尔博。”

可后来，他们见到的却是座黑暗阴冷的城市，甚至还残留着恶龙的臭味。“会好起来的。”那人咬着牙说道。他说欢笑和美酒终将回到埃雷勃，而那时胜利的呼声将会响彻每个角落。

只是，他们都不曾料到，这盛宴最后是用失去的代价换回。

“我要走了。”那天，他最后一次站在索林的身侧，低低地说道。而昏黄的烛光静静地摇曳着，映照出那人苍白的脸。但他的双眼紧闭，对周围的一切都无知无觉。

是啊，他怎么可能忘记呢？就在前一天，在那满是血污的雪地上，是他颤抖着伸出了手，替那人合上了毫无生气的眼，那双曾经打量他、怒视他，但更多时候是温柔注视他的眼。迟来的巨鹰长啸着在他们的上空盘旋，而他哽咽着低下头去，嘴唇触到了那人眼角边冰凉的泪痕。

而那日的埃雷勃啊，即便被层层叠叠的火把围绕，也依然寒冷彻骨。他听到有风呼啸着穿过他的身体，又哀哀地在石壁间低鸣。而他的泪终于掉了下来，纷乱地落在冰冷的石板上。但他抿紧了嘴唇，手指深深地掐进掌心里，拼命把所有撕心裂肺的呼喊都压回了心底。

最后他深吸一口气，抬起头看向那人的面庞。一眼，再一眼。 

在仅剩的一点克制被击溃之前，他迅速地转过了身，头也不回地走了出去。

 

（五）

他曾以为对那座山的记忆就到此为止，以为不会再有机会故地重游。但随着年岁的增长，当他感觉到生命的力量在体内逐渐枯萎的时候，想要回去的渴望又变得无比强烈。似乎总有声音在遥遥地召唤他，又或许只是他终于下定决心要离开。他生于此地，却从小就对外面的世界充满好奇。而当他兴奋地挥舞着一纸合同跑出家门的时候，他就注定不再属于这里。

夏尔于他是个宁静的避风港，却不可能成为他的心永久停驻的地方。

“是时候出发了。”他对自己说道。秋夜的月光透过窗子照了进来，又悉数融进了床上那件银色的护甲里。作为为数不多的行李之一，他前不久才把它从博物馆取回，而它璀璨的光华与当年相比也未减分毫。在那个最黑暗的战争前夜，那人曾近乎命令地让他穿上它，而他懂这行为的含义：“活下来。”

他低下头来，指尖轻轻地抚过那冰凉的金属。秋天的夜里起了风，吹得窗外的树叶沙沙作响，恍若人的低声细语。而他凝神听了会，便忽地露出了一个微笑。

我已活过了这大半生，看书，写字，打理花园，闲来和孩子们讲讲故事，偶尔也会来一场不太远的旅行，虽有遗憾，但也不失为一场圆满的人生。正如你所期望的那样。

而在我所剩不多的时日里，我想再回去，最后再看一眼孤山，再看一眼，你。

 

（六）

埃雷勃，埃雷勃。当恢宏的城门缓缓打开，久候的人流纷纷涌入的时候，他不由得驻足轻叹。

他似乎一直停留在这里，停留在那副被小心地装帧在相框的旧地图里。但他又确实离开了太久。许多年前，他在营地的篝火旁反复地听着它的故事，曾在入睡前无数次想象着它过去的模样，而到如今他才终于亲眼目睹了它的辉煌。在城内万千灯火的映照下，他看到了它宏伟的穹顶和廊柱，看到了古老的墙壁上那些繁复精美的雕饰，看到那本该黑暗幽深的地底都隐隐透出了金色的光芒。而这里的空气里还流动着一股奇异的暖意，几乎驱散了所有的潮湿与严寒。

“它看起来似乎还不错，对吧？”有个洪亮的声音自不远处传来。

他愣了愣，迅速地转过头去，正好看到德瓦林自走廊的那头大步走来。曾经英勇的矮人战士脊背依然挺拔，脚步也仍不失劲道。而后面正大呼小叫着跟过来的，也是一群昨晚才在他梦里出现过的人。

“那当然，”他直了直身子说道，眯起的笑眼里渐渐泛起了湿意，“它比我曾听说的还要美妙。”

可他没能见到巴林，还有欧瑞和欧林。十几年前，年迈的巴林执意要回到黑暗的凯萨督姆去，连丹恩也阻拦不了他，最后只好让他带着一些族人离开。而近几年起，埃雷勃就再也不曾听说他们的消息。

于是他不由得叹了口气。在许多年前，他就已经见识过了矮人这族的固执和坚持。一旦他们下定了决心，即使前方阻碍重重也甚少回头。而他也隐隐地明白：不论巴林此行是否顺利，上次在袋底洞的相聚大约就是他们此生所见的最后一面了。

“愿都灵与他们同在。”最后，他听到德瓦林这样说道。

矮人们并没给他多少时间伤感，便继续给他讲起了重建埃雷勃的诸多事情。庞伯已经胖到无法亲自来见他，波佛还是一如既往地温和友善。他甚至还见到了葛罗音的儿子，那位年纪尚轻的矮人似乎对他的冒险故事很是熟悉，并饶有兴趣地缠着他问东问西。直到德瓦林出去一趟后又复站到他面前，才终于打断了这段谈话。

“比尔博，我想这里有个人你会乐意见一见。”

（七）

某次在营火边的交谈中，他讲起了自己的童年。他提到了贝拉多娜和邦哥，甚至还颇有兴致地描述起幼年时甘道夫在宴会上放的烟花。而他假装没看到有人在听到灰袍巫师的名字时，于暗处默默翻了个白眼。

“我说完了。”他碰碰对方的胳膊说道，“现在轮到你了。”

“嗯？”矮人不明所以地看着他。

“我很好奇‘伟大’的索林橡木盾小时候是什么样子，总不会像现在一样沉闷吧？”他挤眉调侃道。

“……”矮人回答他的是一记瞪视，并转过头去，摆出一副不想理他的样子。

“我猜肯定不是，”一旁的德瓦林适时地插进了嘴，并无视了索林迅速投来的另一记瞪视，“但如果你真的想知道，那只能去问迪斯了。”

“迪斯？”他茫然地问道。

“迪斯是索林的妹妹，”德瓦林朝着那边正嬉闹的两兄弟努努嘴，“也就是他们的母亲。”

那是他第一次听到迪斯的名字。他听说她性格坚强无畏，像极了她的兄长。而在都灵一族流亡了近百年后，她协助索林在蓝山为族人创造了新的生活。也正是因为有她守在那里，他们才能放心地踏上这段旅程。他还记得那晚索林并没有再加入谈话，只沉默着坐在一旁擦拭剑柄。但某次他不经意地侧过头去，却意外地捕捉到了矮人面上一闪而逝的笑意。

那是属于家人的柔情。而类似的神情，他后来也在两兄弟的脸上见过，彼时他们正眉飞色舞地向他夸赞母亲的厨艺。

“等埃雷勃安定下来后，母亲就要过来和我们团聚了”，奇力兴奋地说道，“你一定会在那里呆上一段时间的吧？”

“会的”，他柔声答道，目光却对上了另一双迅速瞟过来的眼睛，“我向你保证。”

只是后来他离开埃雷勃的时候，她或许还在翘首等待亲人们的消息。

但是这天，在埃雷勃温暖舒适的会客室里，他听到德瓦林介绍道：“比尔博，这是迪斯，索恩之女。”

“听说矮人的寿命都长得惊人。所以再过几十年，我也许连剑都拿不起来了，而你们依然会是现在这幅样子，这真的太不公平了。”某次练剑结束后，他坐在草地上揉着酸沉的胳膊，并随口抱怨道。  
“谁说的？”他听到索林低沉的笑声在耳边响起。矮人随即坐到了他的身侧，转过头来认真地说道：“我们这族和人类相比虽然长寿，但到了特定的年龄后也会开始衰老。而我，已经在这世间度过了近两百个年头。”  
“所以……几十年后，我们一样都会白发苍苍。”

他知道这封存已久的记忆为何会突然而至。因为有那么一刻，当那双相似的蓝色眼眸注视他的时候，他依稀看到了那人老去的模样。  
然后他站起身来，微笑着向对方致意。而他们望向彼此的眼里，两人都是尘满面，鬓如霜。

“和我讲讲他们吧。”她说。

（八）

 

他与许多人说起过他们，却从不像今天这样事无巨细。他甚至还提起了某晚两兄弟成功地用半兽人的故事吓唬他的情景，而那两张欢快的笑脸又浮现在他眼前了，一切都鲜活得宛如昨日。

“这两个孩子啊，从小就是这样。”迪斯失笑着评论道，“奇力总是比哥哥更活泼爱闹，而菲力虽然性格要稳重一些，但捉弄起人来也是毫不逊色。”

“我对此深有体会。”他佯装严肃地皱起了眉，眼里却闪烁着点点笑意。

“不过，在舅舅面前的时候，他们都还是很老实的，”她带着笑补充道，脸上蓦地浮起了些许回忆的神色，“除了某几次想装病偷懒，却被索林识破外。”

“这真是，相当遗憾。”

“后来我才告诉他们，这些借口早在许多年前就被我和兄长们用过了。而且，”迪斯戏谑地朝他眨眨眼，“幼时的我们比他们装得更像模像样。”

他们对视了一眼，终于都忍不住开始大笑。

“我不知道小时候的索林也会这么顽皮。”他又拿起了烟斗，饶有兴趣地说道。

“他虽然话不算多，但总是有一肚子的坏主意，”迪斯摇着头笑道，“而弗雷林是最有精力的那一个。当我们聚在一起的时候，整座山都被吵得不得安宁。”

无需他开口请求，她便接着讲起了他们的故事。时间不紧不慢地走着，而她的语调变得愈加轻柔，仿佛整个人都陷入了遥远的回忆里。他似乎能看到一个在漫山遍野间奔跑的小小少年了，他的蓝眼睛明亮而充满生气，稚嫩的下巴甚至还未冒出胡茬。他看到他得意地挥舞着自己做的小小木剑，看到他笨拙地安慰着摔伤的妹妹，看到他在训练场上对着教练的背影做鬼脸，看到他独自坐在山顶上沉思。这是他从未见过的索林，是他们互相错过的人生。

“现在回想起来，那就是我们人生中仅剩的欢乐时光了，”她低声叹道，“然后龙来了，一切就都改变了。”

他闭了闭眼睛，感觉悲伤像潮水般涌上了心头。

“灾难从未能击垮我们，但我们也几乎看不到希望。自从父亲失踪后，索林就全然为着他的责任而活。你知道，矮人并不都需要婚姻，尤其是当怒火和责任填满内心的时候。他带领流离的族人在蓝山定居，教导菲力和奇力成为合格的都灵传人，却始终是独自一人。”

“所以，我从未想过要阻拦他。我知道他心里始终有股复仇的火，日夜不熄地折磨着他。我们的族人在蓝山逐渐繁荣起来后，他就只剩下了这个愿望。也许，他一生都在等待着这个时机。他绝不甘心在愤怒和绝望中消磨掉一生，那比死亡更让他痛苦。”

他唯有沉默着点点头。这是他认识的索林，宁愿焚于龙焰也不愿后退的索林。

“只是，菲力也要跟着离开，这是他身为继承人逃不开的责任。而我至今都后悔的，是在奇力坚持要跟哥哥走的时候，没有反对得更坚定一点。”

“我还记得那块石头，”他突然说道，“那是我头一回见他如此珍视某件物品。”

她怔了怔，随即露出了然的神情。

“临出发前，我把它亲手交给了他，”她轻声说到，尾音却明显发颤，“他还太年轻啊，总是那么莽撞，那么粗心大意。”

“他是我见过的最英勇无畏的战士。”他柔声说道。

而她勉力回了他一个微笑。

“他们走后，我在蓝山又呆了许多年，甚至想过再不回来。”她哑声说道，“有时候我一闭上眼，还能感觉他们仍然在这间屋子里。我能听到孩子们的笑声，听到索林在给他们讲古老的故事，听到他们在耳边一声一声唤我的名字。但我终究是老了，而当我开始衰老的时候，就只想离他们近一点，再近一点。”

“所以，我还是回来了这里。毕竟，这是我们梦了一百多年的故乡，也是他们拼死捍卫过的家。而终有一天，我也会回到这山的岩石中去，回到他们身边去。”

“你不知道我有多开心，”她忽地转过头来，朝他露出了一个微笑，“当我听说索林确实是了无遗憾地离开的。”

“谢谢你，陪他走完了最后一程。”

 

（九）

离开那日的清晨，北地飘起了绵密的小雨。而他沿着古老的石壁拾阶而下，去到了这座大山的最深处。那里长眠着矮人故去的国王，亦是他思念了一生的，朋友。

几十年前，曾经有人指着那份合同问他，索林橡木盾是谁？而在更早前，他试图向巴林说出那人于他的意义，却哽咽得无法发声。

他知道他们会如何看待索林。他是伟大的山下之王，是用生命捍卫了家园的勇士。他是诗人和歌者的故事里的英雄，是终将湮没在历史里的传说。

但这只是他们会记住的，亦是他对孩子们讲述的。而对他来说，那人只是初遇时那位骄傲的矮人首领，是他固执而又无比忠诚的同伴，还是他始终愿以性命相救的亲密朋友。他记得的是袋底洞那晚的低声吟唱，是暴风雨中朝他伸来的坚实手臂，是洛克岩上突兀而温暖的拥抱，是晚风中的并肩交谈，是他最后紧握着自己的手，微笑着说出的告别。

守陵的人带着他来到墓碑前，便依言退了下去。借着油灯的光亮，他小心地拂去上面细微的灰尘，便看到了那排陈旧的文字。

“此处长眠着索林，索恩之子，索尔之孙。”

几天前，他曾在大殿里路遇都灵先王们的画像。他看到了索林熟悉的脸庞，依旧是旧时意气风发的模样。但他的面容舒展，再无任何阴霾笼罩。索林就那样静静地立在画像之中，微笑着注视着来往的人群，也同样注视着他湿润的双眼。

那时他才真正意识到时间的距离。在袋底洞的日子似乎一晃而过，却终究是让他白了头发，而索林是永远停驻在时间里了。倘若再见面，那人也未必能识得他如今的模样。

现在，他轻抚着石壁上那行熟悉的名字，轻声说道：“好久不见。”

 

“又是春天了，夏尔的花应该都陆陆续续地开啦。记得以前在路上的时候，我还教你们认过几种野花呢。”他点燃了一根烟斗，微笑着说道。

“还记得我们在洛克岩看的那场日落吗？那样鲜红而壮阔。后来我等过很多次日落，却再没能见到那样绚丽的晚霞。”

“其实，我一直想和你说一件事，但你听了以后可不能冲我吹胡子瞪眼。你真的是我见过的，最没有方向感的领队，没有之一。”

“这次来没能见到巴林，真的太遗憾了。庞伯已经胖到不能走路了，需要好几个人抬着，就跟那时候在密林小道一样。” 

他就这样絮絮叨叨讲着这些年的生活琐事，回忆着那趟冒险中的趣事，亦谈论着老朋友们的近况。而他从未这样长时间地说话，却不知疲倦。在袋底洞的日子里，他也曾有太多话语，却从来都无处倾诉，最后只能沉默着写在纸上，又沉默着看它燃烧。

他知晓索林对他的歉意。在最后的时间里，那人反复地告诉他：好好活下去，回到从前的生活中去。

而他也确实努力这样做了，但他的生活却再无可能恢复原状。他结束了这场冒险，却用了大半的人生去回忆它，书写它。而索林也一直都在，他活在他给孩子们讲述的故事里，活在他写了几十年的书本和笔下，活在他重复的梦境中。其实在那个暖意融融的春夜，当他出现在袋底洞门口的时候，他就已经停驻在了他的心里，从此再没离开过。

他想要告诉索林，他从不后悔。尽管以哈比人的标准来看，他这一生都过得相当古怪又孤独。他从未步入过婚姻，以前是因为无法安于现状，总在渴望着外面的世界和冒险，但后来他的心又变得过于安定，安定地守着书本，亦守着他的……爱和思念。在希望尚存的日子里，他们曾一同期盼着某个遥远的未来。他们都从未说出口，但爱意却藏在无数次的相视而笑里，在一次次有意无意的触碰里，在他们并肩看过的浩瀚星空里，在无数不是承诺却胜似承诺的言语里，也在猝然离别时他们冰凉的眼泪里。而即使索林已经离开，他也依然执着地守着他的内心，从未忘却，也不肯忘却。

“那颗橡子，最后被我种在了门外，现在已经长成了附近最茂盛的大树。刚开始的时候，我还真担心它发不了芽。”

“所以，这次我也带来了一颗橡子，是去年秋天在那棵树下拾到的。我把它种在了山上，并拜托波佛替我照看。希望有一天，它能在这里长成参天大树。”

从此便能替我守望着你，直到高山崩裂，直到平地化为汪洋。

他再次伸出手去，颤抖地抚过那冰凉的石碑。有细碎的水珠忽地落了下来，汇入了那陈旧的碑文之中。

你知道，有些事即使再重来一次，我也还是会毫不犹豫地做出同样的选择，纵然留下了遗憾也绝不后悔。

因为我曾拥有过的那些啊，虽然短暂得似乎不值一提，却远胜过这世间的一切珍宝，并至今都能让我微笑着去回忆。

所以，我无比感激这场意料之外的相遇。

 

“再见，我的国王。”他轻声说道。

 

直到我们重逢之时。


End file.
